Didn't see that coming
by Tribunal Wolf
Summary: A really bad attempt at a Mei LingXTigress Lemon. If people like it I will change summary and do a sequel.


When fall hits the Valley of Peace, the residents go in to a frenzy of holiday spirit, hanging up decorations and knick-knacks on theirs doorways. The holiday was festive, people had feast at their homes, presents were handed out to the children, and romance notes were given to lovers. However there was one event that stood out from all the rest, and that was the Valley of Peace Fall Festival Ball.

Tigress looked around the room, everyone was having fun, and everyone but her of course, she just stood in the corner rejecting everyone who even tried to get close to her. It was the Valley of Peace Fall Festival Ball. All of the warriors from distant lands were in attendants, even Kung fu warriors from the Lee Da Academy had shown up for the festivities. Searching around the room Tigress noticed another cat warrior roughly her age; it was Mei Lou, or Ling, something in that ballpark. The old friend of Crane's thought it would be fun to mingle with an old friend. The local band was playing some slow dancing song, so in was natural that some of the men had asked her to dance with her, before she had rejected Monkey, Mantis, Po, and even a sympathetic Master Shifu. However this girl caught her interest more than the fancy food, drinks, or men in the room.

Mei Ling to was to also not having much luck in the world of love. After being dumped by her former boyfriend she thought she may be able to rekindle her and Cranes relationship, unfortunately, when she arrived to the party the saw Crane dancing with his serpent comrade. Sitting down in a lowly position slowly sipping her drink Mei Ling's eye caught a certain tiger, It was Tigress, Misreading the look as some sort of hit on, the tipsy mountain cat put her drink down on the table next to her, tipped her waiter and continued to make her was to the female fighter.

Mei Ling had made her way to Tigress who pretended like she was not staring at her the whole time, Mei Ling gave a quick fly-by of Tigresses body and outfit, She wore a suit, fairly uncommon for a women of the time, It really looked no different then what she normally would have worn the only difference was that this suit was black and had long sleeves, she thought it was kind of sexy. Tigress looked up noticing the mountain cat glaring at her. Tigress decided to speak up.

"Can I help you?" She said in a back talking voice. Mei Ling snapped back to reality as she shook her head, getting ready for the conversation.

"Actually yes you can." Mei ling said in a plain voice, "You see I am all alone, and I have no one to dance with." Mei Ling added with a hint of puppy dog sadness.

"Well I can't help you with that." Tigress said trying not to make eye contact with Mei Ling, Mei ling tilted her head, trying to look the tiger in her eyes.

"Non sense, Lets go dance." Mei Ling said ripping the female tiger from her corner. Dragging her to the dance floor no one seemed to notice two girls dancing together. Mei Ling forcefully pressed her body to Tigresses, Resting her head on her on her shoulder they began to slow dance with each other. Tigress, Dumbfounded by this action whispered in Mei Lings ear.

"Who do you think you are?" Tigress asked trying not to yell. Mei Ling raised her head.

"Mei Ling, friend of Crane's." Mei Ling said beginning to lead Tigress in the dance. Tigress didn't seem to know why but, she somehow was enjoying dancing with an almost complete stranger. Resting her head on Mei Ling, She began to purr. Just then a waiter walked by the pair, tripping on his shoes he spilt wine over Mei Ling and Tigresses, dress and suit respectively. Twisted out the wine that stained her dress. Tigress finally spoke up.

"I got to go clean this out." She said, Laughing a waving goodbye the cat.

"Wait." Mei Ling said griping Tigresses tightly a crossed her arm. Tigresses stopped to see what the Mountain Cat had to say.

"I have a hotel that's close by, We can just get cleaned off there and come back." Mei Ling said pulling the tiger in her direction.

"Fine I'll go with you."

Twenty minutes later at Mei Lings plain hotel, The girls had finally arrived to wash themselves off. After a quite (separate) bath the two dried off and were alone for the rest of the night.

"Hey I got an idea." Mei Ling said walking to a nearby drawer, pulling out a mysterious bag. Tigresses looked at her confused.

"You want a massage?" Mei Ling asked the tiger who just looked dumbstruck. Tigresses tried to think of something to say, she wondered what the hell Mei Ling was thinking, She was single sure, but she was into guys last time she checked, or was she, Multiple thoughts ran though her mind be for she decided that Mei Ling massage was probably just a friendly gesture, well, she was wrong.

"Fine, But I never had a massage done to me by the same sex." Tigresses said removing her clothing, and laying down on the silk bedding, covering her rear with the towel.

Mei Ling let out a small laugh, "Don't worry I'll be gentle." Mei Ling said pulling out same exotic smelling message oils out of the bag. Squeezing some into her hand Mei Ling walked over to the cat, and began to gentle rub her shoulders.

"This was originally meant for Crane, But seeing how he found himself someone else I guess I have no need for this stuff." Mei Ling said to a relaxed Tigresses who did nothing put purr, at Mei Ling.

(Lemon warning)

"Tigress?" Tigresses had heard the Cat say from behind her. Tigress twisted her head to find Mei Ling landing a kiss on her lips. Tigresses then felt a tingling sensation go throughout her body. Braking the kiss, Mei Ling broke off, Tigress looked at Mei Ling _So it a little too friendly of a gesture. _Not knowing whether or not she liked it , Tigress stood up, wrapping the towel around her waist, Mei Ling stood up with her. Leaning in Tigress planted a tender kiss on Mei's lips, Yeah she liked it. Licking her lips Mei Ling smiled, moving closer to the tiger to where their bodies touched returning the kiss, then Tigresses turned to the bed, laying back down on her stomach she began to speak.

"I'd like you to finish that massage now." She said in a seductive voice. Mei Ling gripped the oil in her hand, squeezed out a large handful, and began to rub the liquid on Tigresses body, The cat moaned as Mei Ling began to rub her neck.

"Hold on." Mei Ling lent in and whispered in to Tigresses ear. After about two minutes Tigress finally decided to turn around to see what the girl was doing.

"What are you….?" Tigress began to say before catching a look of Mei Lings naked body. She was beautiful, perfect curves, perfect face. She almost made her jealous.

Not one to be outdone Tigress stood back up, walked over to Mei Ling pushed her on the bed. Removed the towel covering her, she grasped the bottle of oil, and began to rub Mei Ling's chest. Tigress continued to massage Mei Ling chest before she got an idea. Mei Ling looked to the cat who had a smile on her face.

"What are you up to?" Mei Ling said playfully. Tigress then lowered her head to Mei Ling's breast, she began to caress Mei Ling while slowly making her way to her thighs, She moved her fingers on the brown and black spotted cat's stomach and slowly dragged them up and down. The traveled lower, massaged her inner thighs and then began their ascent upward. Tigress then spread Mei Ling's legs apart. Tigress then inserted one of her fingers into Mei Ling's entrance, the girl let out a low moan of pleasure as Tigress inserted her middle finger and began to rub Mei Ling's sex. Then Tigress laid over Mei Ling and passionately kissed her gasping lips, as her other paw massaged her breast. Mei Ling then decided to help Tigress out by giving her body a little gyration until she felt her first orgasm. Stopping what they were, A painting Mei Ling spoke up.

"You turn my little kitty." Mei Ling said returning the same smile that Tigress had given her earlier. Mei Ling wasted no time on her attack she spread the other felines legs. Liking the outside first, she then plunged her tongue into her. Tigress surprised at the cat ferocity, she began to her breast while practically shoving her pelvis in the poor cat's face. Mei Ling then began to dart her tongue in and out of Tigresses sex, after only a few seconds Tigress felt a wave of pleasure wash over her like a hot bath. Exhausted the two met face to face, smiling they got up, got their clothing on and made their way to back to the Jade palace.

At a cross road in the middle of the night, They decided to say their Farwells to each other.

"That was kind of fun." Tigress said chuckling at the mountain cat.

"Yeah." Mei Ling responded.

"Maybe next year we could do that again?" Tigress asked trying not to sound desperate.

"It might happen sooner then you think." Mei Ling said, walking back to the Academy.

_Didn't see that coming. _Tigress thought walking off into the darkness, back to the Jade Palace.

I think this was over all bad, even for a first lemon. Unlike a lot of people I hate using the words, pussy, cock,dick, penis, vagina. I do think as far a word choice goes that this is better than a lot of lemons. Hope you enjoyed it, pull up your pants.


End file.
